My Alien Hero Academia
by D3ADPOOLK1d
Summary: A great hero lost long ago. A future where super powers are the norm. But now a new hero, with extra terrestrial DNA that will make an impact that's out of this world. Everyone knows the saying, "It's Hero Time!"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HI READER**

**So this right here is the Ben 10 and My Hero Academia that I promised to do this month and look here it's almost November.**

**So for anyone who read the trailer they know the main premise of the story so let's just get into it. **

**HERO TIME!**

* * *

Chapter 1: From Out of This World

* * *

The city was in utter chaos. Buildings were destroyed and fire seeped everywhere as a war raged on.

A boy, no less than four it'd seemed, hid under some rubble with his hands over his mouth and eyes wide. The boy had blonde hair and blue eyes.

He had his mouth covered because of the things that were searching outside. From the little gap, the boy could see a pair of mechanical legs with lights scanning the ground. The lights got closer and the boy had a look of fear, until some heavy foot steps came closer, as well as smashing of metals. The rubble was lifted off as the boy looked up to see a muscular red skinned being with four arms.

"You alright kid?" He asked in a gruff voice as he threw the rubble away. The boy tried to back away from the monstrous being. The thing flashed and was replaced by a man in his twenties with light brown hair and green eyes wearing a white and green shirt with dark green trousers and boots. On his left wrist was a strange green watch.

"Hey it's alright, I'm on your side." He offered the kid a hand. "What's your name?"

"R-Riku. Riku Kayama." Riku introduced.

"Hi Riku, I'm Ben. Ben Tennyson." Ben picked Riku up and started to walk. "Where are your parents buddy?"

"I…..I don't know." Riku started to cry.

"Don't worry kiddo, I'll keep you safe." Ben said as he took Riku out of the warzone.

* * *

[Six years later]

A now ten year old Riku watched as Ben just transformed into an alien with a pure black body and white stars all over it.

Ben looked around at all the people around him before he flew up towards outer space into what seemed like a giant storm with a pair of red eyes right in the centre.

As soon as the alien went into the storm, a huge explosion of cosmic energy erupted from it. The people cheered as the threat seemed to be gone. The planet was saved, the people were protected, and everything seemed fine.

But the world had lost a hero, people had lost a friend, they had lost Ben Tennyson.

* * *

[Four years later]

Years have passed since the death of Ben Tennyson. Many had mourned but many had moved on.

Riku, now fourteen years old, stood in front of a memorial giving his respects.

"Hey Ben, it's me." He said to the grave part of it. "Just wanted to talk to you again. School's almost over and I still haven't manifested my Quirk. Morgana's doing well, she's hoping to get into UA, but I don't know what I'll do in the future."

Riku looked at his wrist watch and noticed the time. "Oh well, I gotta get to school. I do miss you, you were kinda like a big brother to me ever since I lived with Aunty Nemuri, and she can be so protective. Bye Ben."

Riku started to run back through the city trying to get to school and not be late. And just when he though he was gonna make it…

***CRASH!***

Riku ran into a huge crowd of people watching a fight between a hero and a villain. The villain was this big rhino looking guy with dreadlocks that was guarding himself from Kamui Wood, a hero in a blue costume with bits of wood in the arms and mask.

"Huh, don't think I'm getting to school on time now." Riku sighed as he tried to look for a way around it.

"WOW! That villain is huge!" Riku heard a cheery voice say. He looked behind him to see a boy his age with black hair with dark green edges and green eyes.

"Hmm, Izuku?" Riku asked which caught the boy's attention.

"Huh, Riku? What are you doing here?" Izuku asked.

"Same as you I guess, late?" Izuku nodded which made the blonde chuckle. "Yeah I was running late and then got caught up in this." The two looked back at the battle as it seemed to be concluding.

"DO YOUR BEST KAMUI!" A small group of fan girls squealed. The villain was trashing the rails while Kamui dodged and jumped out of the way.

"So who's fighting?" Izuku asked as he jumped to try get a better view over the taller people.

"Some giant rhino guy and a man in a wood costume."

"That's Kamui Woods! He's young, talented, experienced and has a huge surge of popularity!" Izuku squealed which made Riku sweat drop.

'Hm, so fan boy huh?' Riku shook his head.

"You used your skills for illegal purposes, halting up the work travel networks and committing theft that resulted in injury!" Kamui said pointing at the villain. "You truly are the incarnation of evil!"

"Dramatic much?" Riku sighed.

"AH! Here it is!" Izuku said excitedly. "Absolute Pre-emptive Confinement…."

"Lacquered Chains Prison!" Kamui shouted and fired branches form his arms. Izuku and Riku watched in awe as it looked like Kamui was about to end it…

"Canyon Canon!" Someone yelled as a giant woman came crashing through the bridge and kicked the villain into submission. The two teens stared confused at what happened.

"Hi there, I'm Mount Lady. I just started out today so I'm glad to have made your acquaintance." Mount Lady winked as a lot of photographers started to get their 'money shots'.

"Wait…..s-she's getting all the credit?" Kamui began to sulk as Mount Lady shrank to normal size and wave to the crowed around her.

"Well, now that that sceptical is over, wanna head to school Izuku?...Izuku?" Riku looked at the green haired teen, who's nose was deep in a note book and scribbling something down.

"Gigantification huh? She looks like she'll be popular, and it's an amazing Quirk, but thinking about the damage to the city that'll go hand in hand with that, its use might be limited? No but whether or not she can control the size."

"Geez this guy is like a walking Wikipedia." Riku joked. He tried getting Izuku's attention, but the green haired boy just wouldn't get out of his mumbles. "Okay then, let's try this."

He grabbed Izuku by the shoulders and shook him furiously. "SNAP OUT OF IT IZUKU!"

That left Izuku in a slight daze and he teeter toted back and forth a little.

"Thanks Riku…" Izuku shook his head to make him un-dizzy again. "Oh wait, we're gonna be late for school!" He yelled before busting into a full on sprint towards the school, Riku groaned and followed, just not as fast.

* * *

[Aldera Junior High]

"Alright, you're all in your last year in our school now! In other words, it is now or never that you pick your future!" The homeroom teacher said as Riku just snuck in and sat at the back.

"I would hand out these forms for your future plans, but you're all…." He grabbed the forms and threw them in the air. "….pretty much going into the Hero Course right?!"

"YEAH! All the students beside Izuku and Riku cheered and showed off their Quirks.

"Yes, yes you all have wonderful Quirks, but you know the rules no Quirks on the school premises."

"Oi, teach!" A bashful voice snarled. This voice belonged to a teen with bright blonde hair and red eyes. "Don't lump us all in the same group. I'm not gonna be stuck at the bottom with the rest of these rejects!"

"That was uncalled for Bakugo!" Most of the students shouted.

"YOU ALL SHOULD SHUT UP LIKE THE EXTRAS YOU ARE!" Bakugo shouted back.

"Oh if I remember correctly, you want to get into U.A, right Bakugo?" The homeroom teacher spoke up which surprised the class, but for some reason Izuku had covered his face. Bakugo jumped upon his table and posed quite menacingly.

"I'm not surprised that secondary characters like you are quaking! I got As in my exams! I'm the only one who can get into U.A! I will surpass All Might and be number one! My name will be inscribed into the highest earning heroes ever!"

"Now that I think about it, Izuku wanted to get into U.A as well if I'm not wrong."

Bakugo froze in place and slowly turned to Izuku who tried to hide under his hands. Every other student burst out in laughter.

'Man, poor Izuku.' Riku mentally sighed.

Izuku bravely stood, but still had a look of fear. "It…it's not set in stone! You just say that because it's never been done-!"

***BOOM!* **

An explosion occurred on Izuku's desk which knocked the boy off.

"Deku!" Bakugo yelled with pure hatred. "You're below the rejects! You're Quirkless!"

'I really should help, but I don't wanna get blown up.' Riku flinched.

"So why are you entering the same school as me?!" Izuku flinched as Bakugo leaned over him.

"W-w-wait a second Kachan, it's not like I'm trying to compete with you or anything!" Izuku tried to reason with the angry teen, but he wasn't having any of that.

"What are you capable of anyway?" Bakugo snarled. Izuku lowered his head as everyone continued to laugh.

"Leave the guy alone hair head." Riku spoke up which caught the explosive teen's attention.

"Well look here, the other Quirkless mistake wants to talk to the big boys." Bakugo snickered which caused some others to laugh. "Shove off freak, this ain't a part of your business."

"I see what you're so angry about, big bad Bakugo is worried that us Quirkless ones might get better in U.A compared to a hot headed little shit like you."

Bakugo growled and was about to attack, if not for the teacher to intervene by stretching his arm to separate the two.

"That's enough out of you two, I won't have any fighting in my classroom." Bakugo snarled and sat back down while Riku smirked triumphantly. "Oh and Riku," The blonde sprung up and addressed the teacher.

"Yes sir?"

"You seem to be the only student in this class that hasn't submitted a form." The teacher said.

"Oh well…I'm still thinking sir, I haven't decided yet." Riku admitted, before he slouched back into his seat.

"Alright then, let's get on with lessons then." The teacher turned around and began to educate the students.

* * *

[Millions of miles upwards]

Space, the final frontier. A place where human kind can reach the farthest they can go.

But maybe there are some things that shouldn't be discovered….like the two space ships that were battling as the passed by Earth.

The smaller ship was red with yellow highlights and seemed faster than the bigger, more menacing looking ship. The bigger ship fried lasers at the smaller ship as it bobbed and weaved.

Inside the smaller, lights flashed as a shadowed figure stumbling and tripping all over the place, the only thing showed about its form was the bright red eyes.

"Well this is really going upside down!" The figure grunted as he moved to a console. "There ain't no way I'm giving up a score this big, not to that big squid. I'll just leave it on that miserable planet for safe keeping."

The figure pressed some buttons on the console. From the back of the ship fired a small pod that flew down towards Earth.

"I gotta get outta here." The figure moved back to the controls and activated the hyper speed function to accelerate through a portal.

"NO~~~~!" An angered voice screamed from within the bigger ship.

* * *

[Back on solid ground]

School had finally finished, and the weekend had begun. Riku left and headed through the city with phone in hand.

R: _{Meet up at scrapyard?}_

M: _{Sure but may be a little late. Gotta pick up some extra work.}_

R: _{You really are an overachiever Morgana.} _

Riku chuckled at his friend's behaviour. "She always did aim to please."

The scrapyard had been their hangout spot for years now. Riku and Morgana would come here to get away from things that troubled them or just to relax.

As Riku continued to walk through the streets, he stopped a crosswalk and saw a man made of slime run away from a very muscular hero.

"That guy's screwed." The blonde chuckled at the slime man's expense, knowing who was after him. Finally making it to the scrapyard, Riku dropped his school bag and climbed into the claw crane. This wasn't just a hang out spot, it was an afterschool job for both Riku and Morgana to clean up all the scrap left after hero battles. It was volunteer though, so they didn't get paid.

Riku flipped all the on switches and turned the key. He moved the controls around to move the claw and scoop up a pile of scrap and move it over to the incinerator.

'Ah I love destroying this old junk, it's so satisfying.' He thought with a smile. After an hour of scooping and incinerating more scrap, Riku decided to take a small break for a drink.

He opened his bag to get his soda, but something was caught in the corner of his eye. Looking up, he noticed something was coming in his direction, and it was coming fast.

As the thing came closer, Riku noticed it was lit aflame from entering the atmosphere and ran out of the way as it crashed into the ground.

The dust from the crash faded away as Riku coughed to clear any from his throat. "What the hell was that, some kinda satellite?"

Riku moved over to the crash site and jumped down the hole to investigate. Inside was some kind of strange device, pulsing with purple light.

"Whoa." Riku was amazed by what he saw. The thing hissed with steam and opened, a bright light shone from it so Riku couldn't see what was inside. He reached with his left hand to try feel what's inside but gasped as something leaped out and attached to his wrist. The thing leached onto his wrist seemed to prick his skin with some tiny needles.

"**DNA synced up. Now linked with new user."**

"OW!" Riku shook his wrist and then got a good look at the thing. It was a purple small square shaped wrist watch with hints of black on it, the centre looked like it could move and had an hourglass symbol.

"What is this…?" He fiddled with the watch and pressed some of the buttons.

"**Hello." **

"Wah!" Riku yelled and looked all around him as he tried to find where that voice came from. "Who said that?!"

"**Me." **Riku looked at the watch as the hourglass symbol flashed as it talked. **"I am an AI accompanied to this device."**

"Oh…."

"**I can clearly see you are confused by this. Do you need a tutorial on how to use the Mark 5 Omnitrix?" **

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"**Do you need a-"**

"No I heard that part, what did you call this thing?"

"**The Mark 5 Omnitrix, designated as the Neotrix." **The AI said.

"Wait, this thing's an Omnitrix?" Riku asked a little shook up. "Like the one Ben Tennyson used?"

"**Correct." **Riku looked directly into the hourglass and started to fiddle with it more. **"I would recommend not doing that, this is a sensitive piece of equipment."**

"I know what I'm doing don't worry about it." He fiddled more before pressing a black button as the square centre flipped back to cylinder that popped up with a holographic image showing a plant like creature.

"Wild Vine…" He touched the cylinder and turned it slightly, changing the hologram. "Bloxx….Ghost Freak….Eye Guy….It's a full arsenal."

He turned it once more and showed an alien he was very familiar with. Riku lifted his hand slightly and pressed it down. Riku was engulfed in a bright purple light as his body began to morph and change.

As it died down, Riku was replaced by a humanoid crustacean with a red shell and some grey parts on his hands and face. The Neotrix symbol was on the centre of his chest.

"I don't believe it! I'm…..I'm actually Water Hazard!" Water Hazard said with glee in his bubbly voice. He flexed his hands before moving to an old oven and picked it up with little difficultly. "Wow, it's still a bit heavy but so easy now."

He dropped the oven and stood in the middle of the yard.

"What are you looking at?" He asked a pile of scrap metal, eyeing it like a sheriff. "Hydro Cannon!" He aimed on his hands and fired a stream of high pressured water at it, destroying it. "Woohoo!"

"Hello~~~~~? Riku?" A voice said coming from the entrance as Water Hazard got panicked.

"Oh no…Morgana!"

Walking into the scrapyard was a fourteen year old girl with short ginger hair and green eyes. She had a pair of glasses on and a beaming smile.

"Riku? Where are you?" She called out as she walked through. "We're a bit too old to be playing hide and seek." She heard a clang sound and briefly saw some bits moving. "Found you!"

Morgana's hand glowed with pink energy as she sent a beam that encased the piece of metal and pulled it off. But what she saw was something unexpected.

Water Hazard sat there in an uncomfortable fashion as the two just looked at each other.

"Um…..hi?" He waved.

Morgana gained a serious look as both her hands glowed pink and threw pink energy disks at the shapeshifter. Water Hazard rolled out of the way of the first attack but had to brace as many of the disks impacted against his shell.

"Morgana calm down! It's me, your friend!" Water Hazard tried to reason.

"How do you know my name?! What did you do to Riku?!" She demanded and joined her hands to fire a giant beam. The beam pushed Water Hazard into a car as he slouched down.

'Dammit she's not listening.' He pushed himself up. "Alright, if you won't listen I'll use force! Hydro Cannon!" He fired water at her, dowsing her in water and making her wet.

Morgana shook her head to try dry herself off and glared at him.

"Morgana calm down! It's me Riku!"

"If you're Riku, then tell me something only Riku would know!" She demanded.

"Um, well…." Water Hazard thought long and hard. "I got it! When we were eight we had a sleepover at your house and that day I learned you wet the-!"

"Okay!" She stopped him from finishing that sentence. "So it's definitely you. What happened?"

"Well that's pretty simple." Water Hazard was about to explain, but a rapid beeping sound was heard as he transformed back into Riku. "Okay, let's get to explaining."

* * *

Within earth's atmosphere, a terrifying space ship hovered over the planet. Inside were many red and orange robots that worked on computers, while someone sat on a throne watching them work.

He was large humanoid alien with tentacles over his face. He had yellowy green skin with some red in certain places and wore heavy black and red armour. He growled as one of the robots walked up to him.

_"Lord Vilgax, we've located the signal of the Neotrix. But there is a slight problem."_ The robot reported.

"And what would that problem be?" Vilgax asked all annoyed.

_"Well, it seems as though someone has already claimed it. An earthling."_ That caused Vilgax to growl even more.

"This is just like Tennyson all over again, where is it this time?" He narrowed his eyes.

_"Japan, more specifically the city of Musutafu. Shall we send a drone?" _

"Of course, have it retrieve the Neotrix no matter the cost." The robot nodded and walked over to a console and typed away at it.

From the outside, one of the ports opened and something shot out and headed to earth.

"I will not be denied the greatest weapon in the galaxy again!" Vilgax narrowed his eyes at Earth.

* * *

[Earth, Musutafu City]

"So this thing just fell out the sky? And you walked up to it and it sprung onto your wrist?" Morgana asked as she and Riku were sat upon a pile of crushed cars in the scrap yard.

"I thought it was a meteor or some kinda satellite I could sell." Riku said, fiddling with the Neotrix on his left wrist. "But when I figured out it was like Ben's watch I just couldn't help but want to use it. Sorry about getting you wet again, the guy is named Water Hazard after all."

"Don't worry about it," She sighed and she towelled her hair. "But don't you think you should give that to a Hero?"

"I don't know." He looked at the purple hourglass on the dial. "But maybe this was given to me on purpose. Ben and I became close friends after all."

"I just don't think my mom and dad would happy about a new version of the Omnitrix being in a kid's hands." Morgana sighed.

"I'm not a kid, we're the same age." Riku argued. "Ben first got the Omnitrix when he was ten, and your mom wasn't exactly happy with that either."

"Yeah she said she wasn't always the friendliest with her cousin, but that's a Tennyson for you." They both let out a chuckle. Morgana made multiple platforms made of pink magical energy and the two walked down to the ground to leave the scrapyard.

"So with school ending soon, you gonna try get into UA?" Riku asked.

"I hope I can, I got a good Quirk so I can help a lot of people if I become a Hero." She answered. "But what about you, considering you're Quirkless and all."

"I'll still find a way to do good things don't worry. Maybe I can do some good with this." He said and then went back fiddling with the Neotrix. "Thing takes forever to recharge though."

As the two continued through the city, they and everyone else outside heard something crash through the atmosphere. They looked up to see a ball of fire fall from the sky and crash into the road. Riku pushed Morgana out of the way as some rubble flew into the air.

"What was that?!" Morgana gasped. Smoke cleared from the crash to show some kind of red machine. Many civilians walked up to look at the strange machine.

Suddenly three legs unfolded from the bottom and pushed up the main body as two long arms ejected out with four clawed fingers and blasters. Finally the head opened up to show two menacing res eyes, the robot now stood as tall as 40 ft.

Many of the civilians started to run away screaming or yelling to call for a Pro Hero.

"That thing's huge!" Morgana cried out. The robot stomped around and scanned the area, its eyes landing on Riku, more specifically the Neotrix.

_"Target identified: Mark 5 Omnitrix. Designated: Neotrix. Activate weapons systems!"_ The robot aimed its arm and fired a red laser at the two teens. They ran out of the way as the laser exploded the ground.

"Why is it targeting us?!" She shouted as they ran, and the robot stomped after them.

"It must be after the watch, cause that thing definitely looks like an alien robot!" Riku responded. The robot reached its hand towards to the teen until tree roots sprung up from nowhere and wrapped around it.

Kamui Woods jumped down from a building with his arm roots stretched.

"You shall not escape my roots of justice villain!" He said dramatically. The Robot merely ripped through each branch with its metal claws. It fired a laser at the Hero, who jumped up to dodge and then land on the robot's arm. He went to fire more roots, but the robot just shook him off, the wooden hero fell to the ground and went to crush him with its leg.

As it was about to, something stopped it in its place. Underneath the robot's leg was Death Arms, who grunted as he pushed the robot away.

"It's tougher than it looks!" Kamui warned.

"So am I!" Death Arms punched his palm and charged to the robot. He jumped onto one of its legs and started to punch it again and again. He then jump pulled himself to the chest and slammed it with both hands.

The robot grabbed Death Arms off its chest and began to crush him. The Hero tried his best to push against the robot's grasp until he was thrown into a building.

_"Neotrix lost. Commencing search."_ The robot scanned around the area looking for the two teens. It stomped through that part of the city, and right past where Riku and Morgana who were hidden in an alley.

"We need to get out of here." Morgana whispered. The robot stopped directly in front of their alleyway. The two stood in silent before the robot continued on.

"We can't exactly run with a giant robot on our tail." Riku argued. "I feel like we should just wait until some more Heroes arrive."

"Yeah well unless All Might shows up, I feel like we're screwed." Morgana looked out the alley and saw the robot looking into a different alley. "I can try to distract it so you can run."

"Wait, why do I have to run away?" He asked.

"Because I have a way to defend myself while you are at risk of death until that thing recharges." She reasoned. She ran out of the alley as her hands started to glow purple energy. She threw purple magical disks that blew up on impact but did nothing to it. It turned around and looked at the girl.

_"Anodite DNA detected. Neotrix not detected on Anodite. Commence extermination!"_ It aimed its laser and fired at Morgana. In defence she made a pink barrier that the laser bounced off of.

Riku watched as his friend defended against the robot while the Heroes were still recovering.

"There's gotta be something I can do. Is this thing done recharging yet?" A holographic number showed 98%. He grabbed a rock off the ground and ran into the street. He threw the rock at the robot which caught its attention.

"Hey Megazord! You want this?!" He showed it the Neotrix. "Come and get it!" He started to run back towards the scrapyard.

_"Neotrix detected. Eliminate human wielder. Perusing."_ It started to stomp after him.

"What are you doing kid, get out of here!" Death Arms yelled at him, but Riku just ignored him and checked the Neotrix. 100%.

He clicked the button on the watch which made the dial pop up. He started to turn the dial which made the hologram change to different Aliens.

"Nope, nope, nope, nope! Gimme something like Four Arms or Humungousaur, I don't need something like Spitter!"

He turned the dial once more and got something good. "This'll do." He slammed the dial down and his body was engulfed in a purple flash.

The robot stopped in its place and analysed what came out, the Heroes as well as Morgana were shocked by what they saw.

He was a humanoid beetle with a black shell his back, arms, legs and heads. He had a grey lower jaw that overlapped his upper jaw and a horn atop his head. He had purple eyes and had the Neotrix symbol on his purple chest.

"Eatle!" He yelled. Eatle grabbed a piece of debris off the ground and ate it, which kinda disgusted the Heroes. After chewing the debris the tip of his horn glowed and he fired a purple laser at the robot. "Horn Buster!"

_"Oryctini DNA detected, eliminate to retrieve Neotrix!"_ It fired two lasers at Eatle, who turned around and took both blasts to his shell.

He then started to run again with the robot following.

Morgana made a pink energy platform underneath her feet and used it to hover Eatle.

"What's the plan Riku?" She asked as she caught up.

"Eatle's powers come from eating inorganic objects, lucky for us our hang out spot just so happens to be a buffet!" He pointed to the scrapyard. "That and my shell is tough, so I can withstand some attacks."

"Anything I can do?"

"Distract it while I fuel up." She nodded as they made it to the scrapyard. The robot caught up and burst through the overhanging arch.

It scanned through the piles of crushed cars or lined up skips trying to find the two teens. Just then a pink laser blast hit its head and caused it to take some steps back. It looked up as Morgana continued to fire more beams.

Meanwhile in a different part of the scrapyard, Eatle was stuffing his mouth with anything.

"If I was human, I'd probably be throwing up right now. But because I'm Eatle, this stuff tastes good." He continued to munch. After he devoured an entire car he ran into the open and fired a purple laser from his horn. "Horn Buster!"

The attack struck the back of the robot's head that drew it attention to him. The robot fire a missile at him, which Eatle took head on and launched him into a claw crane.

The robot advanced to Eatle and reared back its fist to crush Eatle, but it was ensnared by a magical energy whip. Morgana pulled with all her strength to keep the robot's arm back.

Eatle ate some more scrap metal and stood back up. "Horn Buster!"

He blasted another purple laser that tore through the robot's snared arm, which fell to the ground. The robot grabbed its shoulder as electricity sparked out.

_"Error. Right arm mechanism removed forcefully. Mission compromised, initiating self-destruct sequence._" His chest opened and a beeping sound started to emit.

"It's got a bomb!" Eatle shouted. The robot just stood there as the beeping got faster and faster.

"We got to stop it somehow!" Morgana said.

"Um, Neotrix what kinda bomb is that?" Eatle asked the symbol on his chest.

**"The inside of this machine is powered by a Techadon Rad Core. This Core is highly radioactive and will cause a possible fallout if detonated."** The AI answered.

"Radioactive huh? I got a plan!" He slapped the symbol on his chest and was surrounded by purple light. When it died he was now a large alien with bulky armour and the symbol on his chest. "NRG!"

"Morgana, I need you to make a barrier around the scrapyard and wait outside!" He said with a Russian accent.

"Why, what are you gonna do?" She asked.

"Just do it!" She ran outside the scrapyard and concentrated to make a giant pink dome around it.

"Alright, let's open this baby up!" He opened the top of his suit and something shot out of. He was a bright red being made of radiation that wore a black harness with some bits on purple and the Neotrix symbol on his waist.

_"Prypiatosian-B DNA detected. Emergency! Emergency! Keep away from core!"_ The robot aimed its other arm and blasted at NRG. The radioactive alien flew around the blasts and aimed both his hands at it.

"Gamma Ray!" He fired two beams of radiation that melted the robot's metal. When he saw how damaged it was he flew at full speeds and rammed through the arm, which tore it off. He flew to the front of the robot's chest and ripped out the core before opening his mouth and swallowed it whole. The robot powered down and fell to the ground.

NRG flew back down to his suit and climbed back inside. The Neotrix started to beep and soon he returned back to human.

The dome disappeared and Morgana ran back to Riku. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?! Morgana I feel great!" He said excitedly. "I felt like an actual superhero!"

"Yeah that's great and all Riku, but I think we should leave." She pointed to Kamui Woods and Death Arms coming closer to the scrapyard.

"Yeah good idea." Riku agreed. Morgana made an orb around the two and floated them away.

* * *

The two friends were now making their way back to Morgana's house. "This was one crazy afternoon." She sighed.

"By crazy you mean awesome." He chuckled. "My aunt isn't expecting me home for a while, so anything else you wanna do?"

"Nope, I've had way too much excitement for one day." She took out her keys and unlocked the door. "I'm gonna finish the last of my homework and then I'm gonna catch up on my shows."

When the two entered, they saw Morgana's mom standing in front of the TV with a hand over her mouth.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Are you okay Mrs Levin?"

The TV was showing the fight between Eatle and the robot. Seeing that, Riku quietly slid his sleeve over the Neotrix.

"Uh, nothing kids. I'm fine." She turned the TV off. "Riku, it's a surprise to see you here. Are you going to be staying?"

"Oh no thanks Mrs Levin, I was just about to head back to my aunt's place. I'll see you after the weekend Morgana." He waved as he headed to the door, but as he did Gwen noticed something slightly slip out of his uniform's sleeve.

"You two wouldn't happen to have been anywhere near that attack that happened earlier were you?" She asked. The two got concerned faces but played it off pretty well.

"Of course not mom, we ran away as soon as it started shooting lasers." Morgana lied with an innocent smile. Gwen gave the two a sceptical look before shrugging it off.

"Okay bye." Riku quickly said as he left the house and continued down the street. 'Now I can definitely do some good with this. Maybe even become a Hero like Ben was.' He thought with a smile as he popped up the dial. He turned it a bit and slammed it down.

* * *

Inside a living room, a fourteen year old boy with dark brown hair and red eyes sat watching the TV as it broadcasted the robot attack as well as some slime villain.

The boy flipped a coin in his hand over and over as he watched.

"Damn, that is one cool looking robot. I wouldn't mind having a crack at that." He smiled.

"Sylvio! Get packing, we leave for Japan tomorrow!" A woman yelled from upstairs.

"Okay mom!" The now named Sylvio shouted back. He flipped the coin one last time, landing on heads as gripped it. "I'm ready to get into U.A."

* * *

**A/N: There we go, took me long enough to get this out of the way. **

**So that was the first chapter of My Alien Hero Academia, yes I killed Ben, but he died heroically, saving the world the way Ben would.**

**So anyway like I said in the Vault, this story will have OC Aliens and OC Villains. But anyway I'll see you next time.**

**BYE, BYE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HI READER**

**Well I'm happy people liked the first chapter, and I'm especially happy no one was particularly mad that I killed Ben *AHEM!***

**But I won't stall long so let's get going.**

**HERO TIME!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Responsibility

* * *

The sirens of police cars screamed as they chased after a feeling car with money spilling from the windows.

"These pigs ain't got nothing on us, blast them already!" The driver yelled to the passenger.

The passenger leaned out of the window and breathed in before breathing out a breath of flames at the police cars. The two laughed as they saw that the police were losing them.

*CRASH!*

Something crashed onto their roof and made a minor dent.

"What was that?" The passenger asked.

"How should I know?!" The driver retorted. Out of nowhere black claws pierced through the roof and pulled it back to make a hole.

"HI!" The thing said in a high pitched, squeaky voice. It was a large insectoid with a black and white main body. It had four purple legs and wings as well as a big stinger on the tail. The head was black with the Neotrix symbol in the middle and four sprouts that acted as eyes.

"What the hell are you?!" The passenger shouted.

"The name's Stinkfly, and you're under arrest!" Stinkfly said. The passenger went to breath fire on the bug, but he retaliated in time. "Slime Time!" One of his sprouts fired some purple slime that stuck to the passenger's mouth shut. "Sorry boys."

Stinkfly leapt off the car and flew above it. He then stabbed his tail into the engine of the car, making it spurt and crash into a light post.

Stinkfly laughed as the police rolled up to the vehicle. As they were about to make the arrest, they noticed Stinkfly and panicked.

"Ah, shoot it!" They all pulled out their handguns and blasted at the alien.

"Hey, what's the big idea?! I'm on your side!" He said before flying away. Stinkfly flew into an alley way that was followed by a purple flash and Riku came out. "Jeez, you'd think with all the strange things that's happened over the years a giant bug would seem like a regular Tuesday."

He sighed and checked his watch, eyes widening as he noticed the time. "Agh crap I'm gonna be late for class!"

He made a break towards school, not noticing the thing watching him from a roof.

* * *

"Mr Kayama? Mr Kayama!" The teacher snapped, waking up Riku from his sleep.

"I'M UP!" He shouted as he sprung up from his desk. "Oh, um…..sorry."

"Feeling sleepy Mr Kayama?" Riku only nodded. "Right, please try to keep focused on the lesson."

"Yes sir." The teacher went back to the front of the classroom to continue teaching. 'Not really my fault I'm so tired, being a hero in disguise is real work.'

The bell after a few more lessons and Riku left for lunch. While all the 'cool kids' sat together, Riku and Morgana sat together outside the cafeteria.

"You look like crap." Morgana blatantly said.

"Thank you Morgana, you are the pinnacle of positivity. A great friend." He sarcastically groaned.

"Not slept lately haven't you? Lemme guess, you've been playing vigilante huh?"

"No….maybe….yes." Riku admitted with a grumble.

"Thought so. For how long?" She asked like a disappointed parent.

"Um, a week." He shrivelled as Morgana let loose the most furious death glare, with a fiery aura surrounding her.

"You what?!" She screamed.

"Calm down you're gonna make a scene!" Riku tried to defend himself, but Morgana sent one of her energy tendrils that pinned him to a tree. "Owie…."

"What is wrong with you? A week of this?! You're lucky to be alive!"

"Morgana please….hard to breath…." She let go of the energy as Riku dropped to the ground. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal?! Riku how stupid do you have to be to do this?! You could die!" She looked down before packing her stuff and leaving. "I'll see you after class."

"Whatever." Riku picked himself up and finished his lunch before heading back to class.

What he didn't see, was the armoured person looking at him through binoculars on a different roof.

The person was in heavy navy blue armour, with extra padding on the shoulders, and a black body suit. His helmet was rounded and had a long black visor covering the face. On his hips were two pistols.

He zoomed in his binoculars as they targeted onto the Neotrix.

"Bingo, pay day incoming." He put the binoculars away and stood up. "Air Razor, Dive Bomb, deploy."

The two pieces on his shoulders changed into missile shaped objects and launched off his shoulder. The two clashed as they flew before crashing into an alleyway.

"Idiots."

* * *

Riku was back in class, listening to the teacher give some math lecture. He looked up from his book and looked over to Izuku, noticing the green haired teen had a discomforted look.

'Man, Izuku's been acting weird lately. What's up with him?'

"So if we carry the two and then divide by three, to then multiply by ten and add….do you hear that?"

The sound of two jet engines coming far too close. Riku looked out the window just in time to see two navy blue missiles about to burst through the glass.

"Everyone get down!" He shouted as the missiles crashed through the glass, everyone braced as shards of glass scattered everywhere. The two missiles stopped flying and transformed into a pair of half human sized robots.

The first had big clawed hands and a mischievous grin filled with fangs. The other had six legs and rocket launchers for hands. The two seemed argue in some weird language.

"Ractfagounezt! Heemojeft Dive Bomb!" The clawed one exclaimed.

"Memevato, brecqulate sneatxter! Kwezter loctram Air Razor!" Dive Bomb shot back before looking round the room. "Reetor, zagratem Neotrix."

"They're after the Neotrix?" Riku whispered to himself, sliding his sleeve over the watch.

"Oi, you pieces of junk think you can just break into here?" Bakugo said confidently as he looked at the two. "You clearly don't know who you're messing with, I'll scrap you."

The two robots looked at each other, before bursting into utter laughter.

"Freeshavacadoo recanda, gogarameth! Dewarvober Dive Bomb?" Air Razor asked his companion.

"Konodioda Air Razor." Dive Bomb nodded. He aimed one of his missile launchers and fired a rocket that split open as a net wrapped around Bakugo before electrocuting him and knocking him out. "Ceetin daro."

"Well as homeroom teacher of this class, I guess I'll have to take care of this situation." The teacher straightened his tie and cleared his throat. "EVERYONE RUN!"

All the students pushed past the two robots and zoomed down the hall. Riku was going to follow but instead ran the other way.

'These guys are after the watch, so I'd best lead them away from here.' Riku thought to himself before running to the exit on the other side of the school.

"Geewun kotare mo. Heetaca!" Dive Bomb pointed at the horde of fleeing students.

"Xe, hudeno joco." Air Razor pointed at Riku as he turned a corner. The two robots then chased after him.

The rest of the class ran out to the front of the school, as well as every other class since alarms were blaring.

Morgana looked around trying to find Riku but with no affect. "Where are you?" She then noticed Izuku and pushed through the crowd to get over to him. "Izuku, please tell me that Riku made it out alright?"

"Wait, I thought he would've met up with you. Do you think he's….?" Izuku and Morgana looked back at the school.

"Dammit Riku, please be alright."

* * *

Riku rammed the door to the roof open and ran outside. He quickly caught his breath and slammed the door shut, locking it in the process.

"Man, these robots are relentless. They're even more relentless then that giant one from before." He panted and walked away from the door. Suddenly the door blew up and Riku hit the deck as debris scattered. Dive Bomb clacked out of the broken door way, reloading his rocket launchers.

Riku backed up from the robot, only to roll out of the way as Air Razor stabbed his claws into the spot where Riku once stood.

"You guys are really something aren't ya?" Riku said as the two robots closed in. "You guys want this?" He showed of the Neotrix. "Then come get it!"

Riku pressed the button and slammed down the cylinder, not seeing what alien he chose. Riku was now a bipedal grey werewolf wearing a purple leotard with black and white outlining, as well as purple bracelet and the Neotrix symbol on his chest.

"Let's see how you deal with Blitz Wolfer!" He snarled at the two robots, who snarled back. Air Razor went to attack first lunging with his claws, but Blitz Wolfer retaliated by dropping to his back and double kicked the robot's chest. Blitz Wolfer sprung back up and went to slash with one of his claws, if not for Dive Bomb to run in and shoulder charge him.

"Tikinogara!" Dive Bomb blasted a barrage of small missiles at Blitz Wolfer who took them head on, they seemed to try stun him more than kill him. Air Razor jumped onto the alien's back and tried to strangle him into submission.

"You're persistent I'll give you that!" Blitz Wolfer struggled to say. He grabbed the robot by his shoulders and threw him off. "Howling Woofer!"

His snout opened into four pieces and Blitz Wolfer let loose a loud howl that pushed the two robots back.

Air Razor dug his claws into the roof to not get thrown off. Dive Bomb plated his legs into the roof as well. Blitz Wolfer stopped his howl and then charged to the two robots, with Air Razor retaliating. The two clashed their claws together as they slashed one another.

Blitz Wolfer landed a hit onto Air Razor's chest, leaving a scratch.

"Vocara!"

"Dude I don't know what you or your buddy are even saying! Howling Woofer!" Blitz Wolfer sent another howl attack, but the robots turned into their missile modes and headed straight into Blitz Wolfer, knocking him to the ground.

The two changed back again and Dive Bomb fired a missile that opened to shoot a rope. The rope wrapped around Blitz Wolfer and pinned him down.

"Gagararano, hyeateku." Dive Bomb said as the two advanced to the downed hero.

"Digico, loltemakeru." Air Razor responded. He knelt down and tapped his claw, causing Blitz Wolfer to flash and then return back to Riku. "Chachasoo."

"What the-how'd you know to do that?!"

The robots didn't answer and began to drag the boy away.

"Mo dekara?" Dive Bomb asked.

"Ji." Air Razor nodded. The three looked upwards as the shape of a hand glider seemed to be coming downward, a barrage of orange lasers followed.

The pair of robots scattered as the person landed and the glider retracted. The person wore slim orange armour with the forearms having more armour and a cloak that reached down to her knees. On either side of her hips she had sword handles and her helmet had a dragon design to it.

"You two want the boy, you'll have to go through me." She took off the two handles as laser blades spurted out.

"Dive Bomb, chinchou!" Air Razor ordered, seeming a bit scared of the female warrior. The other robot fired missile after missile relentlessly. She swung and spun her blades as they cut through each missile. Air Razor growled and lunged with his claws, the armour warrior defended herself by deflecting the claws with her blades. She then drop kicked the robot and slammed her elbow into his gut.

"Dokolaken Air Razor! Lixentra cotayo janave!" Dive Bomb panicked.

"Rikken….bavadoo!" The two turned back into rockets and flew away.

The armour warrior walked over to Riku and cut the rope holding him.

"You're safe now." She said, standing back up.

"Who are you? What were those things? Why'd they turn into missiles?" Riku had more questions but was silenced by the armoured woman.

"Now is not the time, I will talk with you after school. Meet me behind the diner near the mall, I'll explain there." She said before running to the edge of the roof and gliding away.

"Riku!" He turned around as Morgana and a few police officers floating up on one of her energy platforms. She ran over and hugged him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered.

An officer that looked to be a walked up to Riku and started to question the boy. "Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi. We heard there was some kinda robot attack. What happened exactly?"

"I wouldn't know sir, I hid up here and next thing I knew I saw them flying off away from here." Riku blatantly lied, which the cops bought but not Morgana.

"Alright men search the building! There might be more inside." Naomasa ordered. The other officers stormed into the school.

"Alright what really happened?" Morgana questioned as the last officer left. "And don't even think of lying to me."

"What do you mean, I told the truth." She held up the cut pieces of rope. "Oh, you found those…..."

"Talk." She demanded, and so Riku explained the whole ordeal including the armoured lady that saved him.

"And that's it. She said to meet her behind the diner near the mall." He finished.

"Well that's definitely an abnormal school day. So what now? School's cancelled because of the attack so we could go now." She suggested.

With that said, the two friends left the school's grounds and made their way to the mall.

* * *

The two rocket robots argued as they flew over the city towards a skyscraper.

"Kotobanade mefika woquden!" Air Razor shouted and slammed into Dive Bomb.

"Nanda?! Ririfocoto!" Dive Bomb slammed into Air Razor. "Chokido vaticemka!"

The two made it to the top of the skyscraper where they were greeted by the armoured man.

"Report."

The two robots started to explain the ordeal between them and the human, but their boss wasn't understanding them.

"Oh, I forgot to change your translations to human English." He said, typing into a component in his arm armour.

"…..and so we got interrupted by, you'll never guess who; that damn ninja who always seems to get in our way!" Air Razor finished, and then realised he was speaking differently. "Bleh, I hate this language."

"So the Neotrix is already in a human's hands? That is gonna make things complicated."

"But boss, SHE's here. That'll make things worse." Dive Bomb added.

"True. But you know our moto; we either go home rich, or we go home like a bitch." He said and the robots sighed. "Are we clear?"

"Yes Fracture sir."

"Good," Fracture unholstered his pistols and combined them into a sniper rifle. "We're moving out."

* * *

"Is this the place?" Morgana asked they stood by an alley next to the diner.

"I dunno, she wasn't very specific before she jumped off a building." Riku replied. Suddenly the two were grabbed by the scuffs of their shirts and pulled into the dark.

"Hush your voices, we do not want to attract any unwanted attention." Riku recognised the voice and turned around to see the orange clad warrior.

"It's you."

"Greetings young ones." She said and bowed. "I am Swift, an inner galactical warrior for hire."

"So you mean a mercenary?" Morgana questioned.

"If you want to put it in such barbaric terms, then yes. But I only serve noble causes, so be it the ways of my teachings."

"So why did you come and save me from the bots?" Riku asked her.

"I have been hired to keep a watchful eye over you young Riku. I am to make sure that the Neotrix is not to fall into wrong hands." Swift explained.

"Like those two that attacked our school."

"Air Razor and Dive Bomb," Swift crossed her arms. "They are not the ones behind an attack like this. That dishonour would be given to their master, Fracture."

"Fracture?" The two friends asked.

"A bounty hunter, a scum in the universe. He cares more for money than he does for anything else." She said with absolute spite.

"You sound like you really hate him." Morgana said.

"He and I have a complicated history."

"So what exactly do we do? I can't go into hiding I'm only fourteen." Riku his neck.

"Fear not, for I have a plan." She confidently said.

"What plan?" Riku asked hopefully.

"Dodge."

The two looked at her confused. "Dodge?"

Swift pushed the two to the side as a laser bolt flew right past Riku's shoulder and blew up a trashcan. Riku and Morgana hid behind a dumpster as Swift stood in the middle of the alley.

"Show yourself Fracture!" Swift shouted. A heavy clunk was heard as Fracture dropped down from the roof above.

"Ah Swift, long time no see baby." Fracture disjoined his sniper into duel SMGs. "Should've guessed it was you my boys were talking about when they said someone was protecting the Neotrix bearer."

"And I should've known your greed would have you accept a job like this." Swift took the two handles off her belt as energy blades appeared out them.

"Heh. Air Razor, Dive Bomb, deploy." Fracture's shoulder pieces shot off and turned to robot modes.

"I wont let you get the boy." She spun her swords. "Blade Edge, Noble Heart, heed your call!"

The armour on her arms blasted off and transformed into robots themselves. They were more humanoid then Fracture's, with Blade Edge having a samurai appearance and Noble Heart having a ninja one. Blade Edge took out a spear while Noble Heart took out a bow. The two groups charged to each other and engaged in combat.

Riku and Morgana watched from the dumpster in the alley way as the mercenary and warrior duked it out.

"Should we help? They seem to be going a bit on the extreme side." Morgana pointed out, as Fracture combined his SMGs into a bazooka and blew up a car that Swift dodged away from.

'Jeez she's really going at it.' Riku thought to himself. 'She really does hate him.'

Swift went for a slash at Fracture, but he sidestepped and shoulder bashed her.

"You know you could've joined me, we were like siblings."

"You know we were more than that!" She shouted and slashed across his chest.

Air Razor and Dive Bomb seemed to overpower Blade Edge and Noble Heart with their cruel battle tactics. Air Razor pinned Blade Edge to the diner's door and slashed across his chest with his big claws. Dive Bomb knocked down Noble Heart and punched him multiple times in the face.

"Let's get the boy." Air Razor snarled. The two navy blue bots advanced to the kids.

"Riku do something!" Morgana pushed Riku out of cover and into the open.

"Okay watch, gimme something good!" Riku pressed the button and turned once before slamming it down. Riku's body was wrapped in a sleek black skin with a pair of tendrils sprouting out of his head and a tail coming out, all three of them having plugs on the end and his fingertips had plug sockets. He had a purple eye and a purple stripe going down his body with the Neotrix in his chest.

"Feedback!" He said, plastered with a wide grin.

Dive Bomb growled and fired a missile that burst into a barrage of energy missiles. Feedback merely crossed his arm and made his tendrils point forward. All the missiles got absorbed into the tendrils as energy pulsed around his body.

"Oh-ho-ho, now you guys messed up." All the energy charged to Feedback's fingers. "Spark Cannon!" He fired the energy back from his fingertips and blasted Dive Bomb, pushing the little bot back a bit.

Air Razor snarled and went to lunge at Feedback. The black alien dipped and dodged from the clawed robot as Dive Bomb went to sneak up behind him. The missile shooter was about to blast again, if not for Morgana to sling a magic rope around the bot and throw him through a window.

Air Razor was picked up by Feedback as his tendrils sunk into the robot and drained his energy.

"Hands off me filthy human." Air Razor's claw managed to nip at Feedback's shoulder making him drop him. The robot tried to stab at the alien, only for Dive Bomb to be thrown into him courtesy of Morgana.

"Thanks Mor."

"No prob."

Feedback turned back to the bots as they seemed to recover. "Alright, I've had enough of you guys."

Energy crackled from Feedback's tendrils to his fingertips.

"Static Cannon!" He fired a charged up laser at the bots and sent them tumbling away. "Whew, you okay Mor?"

"Yeah I'm fine, little guy wasn't hard to deal with." She waved off. "We'd best help Swift, she may need it."

"Right." Feedback agreed as the two went to help.

Swift just got a blast to the gut, luckily her armour took the hit, with Fracture looming towards her.

"You made the wrong choice it seems Swift, you could have joined with me and become the richest mercenaries in the galaxy. But no, you had to follow some code of honour." He huffed.

"Be it better to follow an honourable path, than travel down a cursed one like yours." She panted. Fracture huffed again and formed his pistols into a shotgun. He was about to fire, if not for Feedback to tackle him away and into a wall.

"You want me? Than you got me!" Feedback growled and punched Fracture in the abdomen. The bounty hunter slammed his fists into the aliens back and then headbutted him.

"So you're the Neotrix holder huh? Never thought it land in some kid's hands but the universe is a strange place after all." Fracture joked. He kicked Feedback away and picked up his gun. "Now either gimme the watch, or I'll take it!"

He fired a blast which Feedback absorbed and fired back. Fracture charged and shoulder tackled the alien before punching him in the face. He pressed his gun against Feedback's head and was about to pull the trigger but felt something against his back.

"I'd advise you move that blaster." Swift said.

"Well we're at an impasse. If I pull the trigger you stab me, if I don't then there's no pay for me, ooh what to do?"

"How about piss off!" He turned to Morgana as she sent a full on beam into his chest armour, knocking him off Feedback.

"Yeah I second that! Static Cannon!" Feedback fired one last electric blast that caused a pretty bad dent in his armour, making the mercenary keel over.

"Boss, we need to get out if here!" Dive Bomb panicked.

"Yeah, we're definitely not going home rich." Air Razor.

"You raise a good point." Fracture sighed. He tapped some keys on his gauntlet and the three teleported away.

Feedback let a relieved sigh as he turned back into Riku.

"Glad that's over." Morgana groaned.

"Yes, it's a relief that Fracture decided to turn tail." Swift said. "You two have potential of becoming great warriors someday."

"You think so?" Riku asked.

"Well she wouldn't say it if she didn't." Morgana crossed her arms. "But obviously that doesn't apply to someone who works himself over 24/7."

"Are you still mad about that?!" He shouted.

"What is it you mean by that young Morgana?" Swift inquired as her two robots joined her side.

"Ever since this idiot got the watch, he's thought that he has to deal with every problem that beholds this city." Swift hummed at her answer and turned to Riku.

"Riku, do you really believe you should be the one to handle all these problems?" She asked.

"Well, what else is the point of having the Neotrix if I can't do any good with it? I just want to do any kinda good that I can." He lowered.

"I was once like that, believing I could solve all problems." The two teens looked at Swift's helmet. "I wanted to help anyone in any way I could. I hoped to make the future a brighter place." She then looked down sadly. "But with that attitude came risks, and one of those risks came true." She looked back at Riku. "So no Riku, all the responsibility doesn't have to be on your shoulders."

The teens were a little shocked at her speech, looking at each and smiling before looking back at Swift, only to notice her and her robots were gone.

"Whoa, she's like a full blown ninja!" Riku gasped.

* * *

Deep space…

Fracture was in his ship, repairing the dents in his armour.

"Damn kids…..this is why I don't any." He grunted.

"**Fracture! Report!" **The bounty hunter jumped at the voice and looked at one of his ship's screens, the only thing showed being static.

"Oh boss, you scared me really good there." He weakly laughed.

"**I take it your grunting was the result of you not getting the Neotrix?" **The voice growled.

"Well, no boss I didn't. But I found the wielder. I'll send you an image." He type on some keys and the voice hummed.

"**This boy seems to know the aliens well, too well for my liking. Never the less, he will make a fine case of study."**

* * *

Swift and her robots walked through the halls of the eerie ship as many drones watched her go past. When reaching a door, she typed in a password and it opened to Vilgax's main bridge.

"Ah, you've returned Swift." The alien greeted.

"Yes sir." The three bowed. "I bring good news."

"And that is?"

"Though I was unable to retrieve the Neotrix, I can confirm it is safe hands. The hands of this boy, Riku." She pulled up a holographic picture.

"He is the wielder of the Neotrix? Interesting." Vilgax tapped his claws on his chair. 'Better this boy's than him.'

* * *

**A/N: And that is it, the second chapter of MAHA. Now for those wondering, we'll be getting into cannon episodes soon, maybe one or two more chapters. **

**So yeah Fracture and Swift were something I thought be nice to advance the story a little and give some development. **

**So I'll see you guys next time.**

**BYE, BYE.**


End file.
